Cargo transported by flatbed trailer is exposed to the elements during transit and frequently requires protection from contaminants. A tarp is commonly employed to cover the cargo in order to prevent damage from the elements during transit. It is also common to use straps, often not in conjunction with tarps, to cover a load.
The most common tarping or strapping approach is a manual method which requires the operator to physically place and secure the tarp or straps over the cargo. This process is not only difficult and strenuous, but can also be a safety hazard as the operator can fall off the cargo while attempting to locate and secure the tarp or straps. In the case of tarping, in order to reduce the risk of injuries, tarping stations have been implemented which provide an anchoring tether which secures the operator from falling. The drawback of these stations is that they are cumbersome to use and require extra time to restrain the operator before use. To alleviate the drawbacks of the tarping station, automatic tarping systems have been introduced that are directly attached to the trailer. While automatic tarping systems are efficient at preventing injuries from falls, there are other restrictions that make these systems less desirable. The automatic tarping systems tend to become entangled in the cargo during transit making it extremely difficult to un-tarp at the end of the trip. Furthermore, the auto-tarping systems are very expensive to repair if damaged.
It is clear that a tarping or strapping system that prevents injuries from falls, operates reliably and consistently without costly repairs would be advantageous over current systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an assembly that will enable operators to tarp or strap their cargo safely, efficiently and economically. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.
It is recognized in the prior art of which applicant is aware, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,387 which issued to Hartman et al on Feb. 27, 2007, that in the past it has been potentially hazardous for operators to climb up onto loads on their flatbed trailers so as to drag tarps over the loads so that the tarps may be secured to protect the load during transport and storage. Thus as taught in the Hartman patent, it is know in the prior art to provide a cantilevered frame which mounts to a forklift so as to extend laterally from the side of the front of the forklift. As taught by Hartman, with the frame in a lowered position an operator may walk on top of the frame so as to spread out a tarp which the operator desires to use to cover his load. Once the front of the tarp has been placed over top of the lowered frame and secured thereto, the frame may be elevated thereby carrying with it the front of the tarp. Once the frame and front of the tarp has been elevated above the elevation of the top of the load on the flatbed trailer, the forklift may be driven forward along the side of the flatbed trailer so as to translate the front of the tarp across the top of the load thereby dragging the rear of the tarp up onto the load as it trails behind the frame.
The problem with the approach of Hartman, in applicant's experience, dragging a tarp up the back of a flatbed trailer and up across the back of a load on top of the flatbed trailer, will sometimes cause the tarp to snag, requiring the operator to free the tarp for the load covering may be continued. Further, once the front of the tarp has been moved into its desired position, the tarp must be released from where it is secured to the frame, and the frame slid or pulled out from underneath the front of the tarp thereby also potentially dislodging the position of at least the front of the tarp on the load. Consequently what is desired, and which it is an object of the present invention to provide, is a frame which, once mounted to the forklift and in particular to the top of the fork carriage, so as to cantilever the frame laterally outwardly from the side of the forklift, is adapted to releasably secure a tarp underneath the frame and to carry a significant portion of a tarp if not the entire tarp then upwardly clear of the top of the load by the elevation of the frame on the forklift. With the frame and the tarp suspended underneath the frame lifted by the forklift so as to be clear of the top of the load on the flatbed trailer, the entire tarp may be then carried over and gently lowered so as to place the tarp onto the load rather than dragging the tarp over the load and the end of the trailer.